Hocus Pocus (puterboy style)
by Iscreamer1
Summary: Note that this is only the prologue. Jackson Overland ventures to save his sister from a bunch of Dathomirian Witches. In honour of the 20th anniversary of Hocus Pocus.


In a humble village called Burgess, with all its livestock and lifestyle of the 17th century, a young man by the name of Jackson Overland woke up from his cot at the sound of a _whoosh_. Now, Jackson, or Jack as he preferred to be called was a bright lad with the heart of a jokester and loved his single mother and little sister Mary more than anything in the world…but something was missing.

"Mary?" yawned Jack. "Mary!"

Jack went outside the house, his brown hair, eyes, thin and barefoot body with the outfit of a white shirt, brown vest and brown trousers coming into view. Looking around, he thought he heard a woman singing a Romanian lullaby in the distance, which source might have been very loud.

Jack then went over to his next door neighbor Petter's house, in which he and his own sister both around Mary's age, were also friends of the Overlands.

"Petter? Have you seen Mary?" asked Jack.

Petter shook his head, then turned to see red smoke on the horizon. "No, but look…They conjure."

Jack knew what it was. "The woods."

Soon, Petter, his sister and Jack ran towards the edge of town and saw two figures running of into the whistling winds of the woods.

"Mary?!" Jack called out.

"Looks like she's done for," Petter's sister replied.

But Jack had a sly smile across his face. "Not yet!" he smirked. "You wait for my mother and send for the others. Go!"

Petter and his sister ran back to the village while Jack grabbed his wool brown cloak from his house and took off into the woods to stay on track of Mary's trail. "Mary, wait!" he called. But his adorable little sister was much too fast for his legs to carry, he had to be sneaky now.

And soon after tumbling down a big hill, with a few bumps cuts and rips, Jack found an old cottage of mystery and wonder (and needed some paint as well).

"Come, my child," said a sweet voice with a deep reverberation. "For I grant you the gift of fairness."

The door closed behind her and Jack made his cue. He looked into the window and there, filled with worry and integrity, he saw his sister being worshipped by none other than the red robed Nightsisters, also known as the 7 Witches of Dathomir: Asajj Ventress, Mother Talzan, Naa'leth, Karis, Talia, Luce and Old Daka. They inspected Mary very carefully like the victim of a primitive tribe who was to be sacrificed by their gods in order to please them.

"Mary…" Jack whispered from outside the window, trying to draw her attention, but the only attention he got were the Nightsisters hearing a small noise. So Jack ducked down as the 7 witches scoured the area from another window and the doorway.

"Oh, look," Asajj Ventress sighed forloinly. "Another 'glordious' mornin'. It makes me sick!"

Asajj slammed the door behind her, summoning the other Nightsisters back in. _Must have been a limp, _she thought to herself then she turned to a stand carrying a blue book with a red bookmark sticking out of the top yellow pages, a face and half-moon shaped glasses on it. "Webster, my little book, we must continue with our spell now that the guest of honor has arrived. Wake up…Yes…Come along my love."

At her command, Webster opened his eyes in a lazy reply. "Morning, Miss Asajj, how's the weather?"

Asajj called for Mother Talzan the official leader of the group. "I have noticed that Karis and Talia have not been helping with your potion." The calm mother said soothingly.

Naa'leth, who along with Karis, Talia and Luce, the hunters of the organization, craned her head at two leaders. "I learned the child hearing," she argued.

Asajj turned Mother Talzan away from the book. "Leave her be, Mother. She has done her chort." Then she commanded Webster, "This time!"

Quickly, Webster flipped open a few pages, all of them containing witchcraft, one of them on a potion for eternal youth. "There it, is my mistress, bring to a foul rolling bubble and few drops oil of boil."

As for Jack, after a little dip in a moat covering the side of the house, got in threw the attic and he could see the whole layout of the house.

Asajj continued with the ingredients. "Just turn around, that's red. Turn three time drop a hair from my head and a dash of pox and a dead man's toe. Dead man's toe and make it a fresh."

Talia, who somewhat jittery and full of excitement, made a little ditty while walking over to the stocked ingredients. "Dead man's toe! Dead man's toe and a dead man's toe. Dead man's toe, dead, dead, dead, dead."

Daka, as her nickname "Old Daka" suggested, was the oldest and wisest of the Nightsisters with a said ability for resurrection. She placed the mentioned dead man's toe into a blue steaming cauldron. "Fresh one."

Luce and Talia began playing around with the other ingredients until one of them flew into the back of Asajj's neck. Instantly angered, Ventress cast an unforgivable curse on the two to make them stop. "_Imperio!_" she chanted, then angrily glared at Luce and Talia for their incompetence. "Will you two ever stop that?! I need to concentrate."

"Sorry, young ones," Mother Talzan apologized. "She needs the concentration."

As Asajii tried to focus her mind on the potion, Jack looked down at hopes of finding a way to get Mary out of there. "Some saliva," Asajj muttered.

Daka looked around the room, as if something was up. "I sense someone is near. A human child."

Asajj, however thought her mind was going. "What do you call that?" she asked, pointing to Mary. "A child."

Mother Tezula and the other Nightsisters formed a circle around the cauldron. "Fellow, Nightsisters, gather round, one more thing and all is done and a bit my own tongue."

With a snap, crack and a "pooey!" in their jaws, the blue potion turned as green as the Nightsisters' signature color. "Oh, Asajj," Daka swooned. "Now it's mine."

"But it has to be ready for tasting," Asajj replied getting the potion out with a wooden spoon. "One drop of this and her life will be mine…I mean, ours."

Slowly, but surely, the Nightsisters turned to Mary, ready to give her a taste of their own medicine. "All right, girly," Asajj threatened. "Open up your mouth."

Jack from above in the attic could not believe what they were doing, they were going to use Mary as a conduit for their own selfish quests for immortality, but he had one choice left. "NO!"

The Nightsisters turned to see Jack jump from the attic. "A boy!" they cried. "Get him!"

"I thought I sensed someone!" Daka shouted.

Jack quickly grabbed a nearby stick that looked more like a staff and used it to fight back against Naa'leth, Karis, Talia and Luce, while Talzan and Daka tried to sneak up from behind him. Asajj simply just stood by for her own little counter attack. "Get him away from my potion!" she screamed.

But Jack got to the cauldron with the hunter quartet on the opposing side, he pushed it in front of them, knocking the foursome to the ground and collapsing the stocked ingredients in the process. Then Jack turned his attention to Mother Talzan and Old Daka. With a swift move, he tipped the cauldron and spilled the potion all over the two elders, sending them to the floor as well. "My potion!" Asajj shrieked.

Then Jack ran toward Mary, but just as his hands made contact with her hair, Asajj cast a force lightning spell on him, brining Jack to his knees before he slumped to the ground in a heap.

Mother Talzan eventually wiped the spoiled potion off of her and Old Daka, but noticed something. "Asajj," she said in a small voice. "Look…"

Asaji turned around in reply and there she saw Mary being surrounded by a white mist. "Nightsisters, prepare ourselves," Asajj announced to the revived members. "Give her life force. The potion works! Take my hands, we will share her."

The Nightsisters went over to Mary and altogether preformed a dementor's kiss, it was the type of kiss that breathed dead air into the victim and sucked the soul into the breather. As Jack struggled to his feet after all that electrocution onto a ladder, the Nighsister breathed in and out two more times until finally…"Sisters, behold!"

Naa'leth gave way to her physical appearance. "I am beautiful!" she cried. "Boys will love me!"

Karis also took the new change quite dramatically. "We young." She clapped.

Daka grabbed a mirror to see if she had changed by any bit, but to her dismay, she still appeared to look the same. "Well, younger," she said mournfully.

"But," said Asajj to lift her spirits. "Its a start! Ah, ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha! A start!"

"You know, I do have mere spring of a girl," Mother Talzan replied cheerfully as the sisters went into a merry dance.

"Liar!" Asajj objected to the motion. "I shall be a spring forever once I have sucked the life out of _all _the children in Burgess." Then she looked at Jack, intent on taking his own will to live as well. "Let's brew another bunch."

"Oh you've had it!" cried Jack, pretending to cough as if the experience in the water gave him hypothermia. "There are not enough children the world to make the young and beautiful." Then he let out a big cough directly into Asajj's face.

"Assistants, did you hear what a cold he has?" she inquired brutefully. "Whatever shall we do with him?"

"Let burn him in the fillet," said Mother Talzan, she was rather masochistic at the thought of it.

Luce grabbed her arms forward, intent on seducing Jack. "Hang on a hook and, let me play with hi-"

"NO!" Asajj interrupted, then she had an idea. "Webster, come to me, dazzle me."

At that moment, Webster flew into Asajj's hands and opened a few pages relating to execution. "Do you want amnesia, bunions, chill brings or cholera?" the spectacled book asked.

"We can do better than that, I think," Asajj tisked. She flipped to the following page as saw the answer she was hoping for. "Perfect! His punishment shall not be to die…but to live forever with his guilt."

The other Nightsisters said in unison. "As what Asajj? As what?"

Asajj quickly preformed her incantation stance. "Jump back! Twist the bones and then the back. Come here, mother's baby. Give it hair as white…as…snow."

Obeying her command, the Nightsisters repeated the incantation in Dathomirian. Jack started to scream and his whole body started to pulse in a spiritual transformation, turning his hair white, his eyes blue and his skin pale, but Jack didn't notice anything.

"Very funny," he said before he touched Naa'leth's face with a freeze burn, but the other Nightsisters just laughed at this.

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise coming from the door.

_I hope it's just the wind _Mother Talzan thought.

But then the Nightsisters looked out the windows to see flames surrounding the house, as if the ivy that had covered the house had been caught on fire.

Over the sound of the flames and the rattling, they could hear a man shouting over the commotion: "Mother Talzan! Goddess of Darkness! Open this door!"

Asajj soon realized that it was the voice of an angry mob, she quickly ushered Talzan to cover Mary with a blanket. "Hide the girl."

Mother Talzan did so and she began pleading to the crowd outside, "I assure you there are no witches here, sir."

Asajj went hurriedly to the door and tried to block it with the help of the others. "Don't get your nickers in a twist," she shouted. "We are just free woman taking care of a kindly old spinster lady!"

Daka joined in. "Yes, I'm spending a quiet morning at home,"

"Sucking the lives out of little children!" put in Talia, but she let out an ear splitting scream as Asajj choked her with the force.

* * *

Later, at the front of the house, the Nighsisters were put with ropes around their necks, standing on barrels in front of the townspeople. Jackson and Mary's mother, stepped forward to them.

"Asajj Ventress?"

"Yes?"

"I will ask the one final time."

"Yes?"

"What has brought down my son Jackson?"

"Jackson? Hmm."

"Well?!"

"Well, I don't know," Asajj said matter of factly. "The ice has got my tongue."

The Nightsisters laughed, and little did they know that Jack was watching them from a rock, feeling pleased at himself for not being cursed (or at least that's what he thought).

Karis was starting to feel a bit uneasy from the rope around her neck. "This, this is terribly uncomfortable."

Asajj had another idea. "Assistance. Sing."

With that, the Nightsisters let out an aria and sang a song of mockery that made the crowd boo and hiss at them. "Thine of Mercury purified. Spit upon the twelve-"

"Don't listen!" said a man who cut song short. "Cover your ears! Listen to the not!"

And just like that, a man who was holding Webster threw the talking book to the ground, opening up a few pages in the process. Asajj looked at the contents, it contained Old Daka's Chant of Ressurection.

"Fools! All of you! When an 'unnaughtly' book like my faithful Webster speaks to you, on All Hallows Eve when the moon is around, a virgin will summon us from under the ground. Oh ho, oh ho. We shall be back! And the lives of all the children, shall be mine!"

With a roar of lightning and a crash of thunder reflecting their lust for power, the Nightsisters let out a long, insane and evil cackle. Having had enough, Mrs. Overland gestured to seven commandants with rifles and shot the witches with a loud blast ringing clear through the air. It was sound of the gunshots that replaced the wicked laughter with a cry of death and then the barrels were fallen over to make it look like they were truly hanged.

After that little sequence of events, the rest of the villagers went home. Jack went off his rock to confront his mom, "You should have seen me!" he said. "Even though I wish I could have saved Mary, I still-" He placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, but his hand went through her. Jack was starting to realize that he may had been cursed after all and was starting to get scared.

"Mom?! Hello? Hello?!" But it seemed as if his mother and anyone else remaining in the scene of the execution could not see or hear him, he was now a ghost that lacked belief. Saddened, Jack fell to his knuckles, a tear came out of his left eye and then unexpectedly, it froze. Upon the realization that he had been turned into an invisible spirit of the four seasons, Jack screamed at the top of lungs for sign of his old and new purpose in life. He screamed so loud that he created a freak blizzard which blew all the torches in the village out.

After the scream had been silenced, Jack Frost went back to the rock and fell fast asleep, under the stars, all alone.

_Poor Jackson Overland, neither his mother, nor anyone else, ever knew what became of him, those three hundred years ago. And so, the Nighsisters were hagged by the Burgess council board, and there are those who say, that on Halloween night, the spirit of winter Jack Frost, stills guards the old Dathomirian house, warning off any, who might make the witches, come back to life!_

* * *

**Author's Note: You will note that I have decided to do only the prologue as I wasn't up for doing the whole story. But I'm sure that (for those who know the movie by heart) you will know what happens next.**

**The reason I had done this was I (along with some others) found Jack Frost and Thackery Binx to be very much alike (I'm sure you will know the similarities).**


End file.
